onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ships
Instead of a list of known ships, could we perhaps make a detailed article on types of ships(Like for example THe Going Merry is a Craval Class ship?) and then detail famous ones and known ships on the bottom(Oro Jackson is famous, Buggy's Ship is known)?--Cody2526 20:17, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :Hmm... Well I've tried it how it is with individual ships. I hope to fill their pages with info later, but for now... Titles... Picture. Thats all I have time for. :/ ::We should start filling in the pages with info soon. Some of these ships only have tadbits of info to put on them... Others quite a bit. I think part in story, owner, history, things like that... If there should be written. One-Winged Hawk 16:43, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Same story Same problem as with the animal page... There isn't much to write about. I think one page of ships is better then many smaller ones. This is getting repetitive. I get the impression stubs is unwanted, but every turn leds to them. I'm going to stop while I open a discussion on the communtiy portal about this. Stubs are annoying me right now. -_-' One-Winged Hawk 22:16, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Rescue Ship Was the name of the ship that rescued Zeff and Sanji ever named? I'm not sure if it was or not and if its on the list. Drunk Samurai 09:34, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Traditionally, ships are she, not it I changed this article with DP's permission a while back, but the individual articles on each ship remain referring to ships as "it". Should this be changed? 23:23, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ships should always be referred to as "she"-- 00:08, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Then I'll start changing the articles to match that. 00:12, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't matter at all. SeaTerror (talk) 00:49, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm changing them for now. If needs be, it can be reverted. 01:20, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Just saying it doesn't matter. I'm not going to revert anything this time. SeaTerror (talk) 01:24, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I've done some changes of the sort on summaries, too. I'll do it more conciously now to assist you nova. "She" is just a traditional way of calling a ship for sailors and ship lovers. "It" is more of a literal sense, which is what this wiki is about. Right? Besides, Noah and some other ships seems to have a masculine theme/name, etc. 16:40, September 21, 2013 (UTC) "I'm not going to revert anything this time. " That promise didn't last long. 19:51, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Battle Frankies are just weapons not ships. SeaTerror (talk) 20:34, September 21, 2013 (UTC) If anyone can find me a reason not to use traditional language when referring to ships, I will revert my edits, change port and starboard to left and right, and prow and stern to front and back. 21:54, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Yata already said why. This isn't a nautical wiki anyway. Plus there's no evidence anybody in the manga even says "she" when referring to a ship. SeaTerror (talk) 22:05, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Names aside, I rarely see the ships referred to in-story with anything other than gender neutral pronouns. Like ST said, this ain't a nautical wiki. Blending fact and fiction here might not be in our best interest.The Will of Deez (talk) 20:29, September 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm well aware this isn't a nautical wiki, which is why I don't insist that front and back be changed to bow and stern. But ships have been called she in the English language since they were called ships, and I see absolutely no reason to refer to them otherwise. If we are using English, ships are she, just as grass is green and Russia is larger than France. It's an immutable fact. However, since there seems to be a split decision on this, I suggest either more people contribute to change the majority, or the article (and the individual ship pages) be reverted until this is resolved. 23:47, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Y'know, if I hadn't left I'd be really pissed off that you flat out ignored both the talk page and the chat discussion. Still, that sort of thing is why I left. 22:19, September 23, 2014 (UTC) I vote it. 21:36, September 23, 2014 (UTC) "or the article (and the individual ship pages) be reverted until this is resolved. " You said to revert the pages until this was resolved which is what Deez did. SeaTerror (talk) 21:55, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Traditional English says "she". But we're a wiki based on a Japanese-language source material, so referring to ships as "she" might cause some unintended errors. Such as the Going Merry, which in English would be referred to as "she", but whose design and appearance are based on Merry, a male character. I vote it. 22:18, September 23, 2014 (UTC) I vote "it" as well. Is someone still against that or can we just close this? 17:28, October 21, 2014 (UTC)